


I think you're beautiful, too.

by tetsuyacchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Harry is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, but its how I think he would act, can be seen as either - Freeform, harry is kinda ooc, hermione is insecure, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: Harry let the silence go on for a little longer, before speaking again. "And you." Hermione looked up at this "I find you very beautiful, Hermione Granger."





	I think you're beautiful, too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super late and I wrote this because I couldn't sleep.
> 
> Hermione/Harry friendship always needs more love, and I've always been slightly disgruntled at the way Harry is portrayed as some idiot boy who has no idea about peoples emotions, he was brought up in an abusive household, he would be much more perceptive and aware of people than he's shown to be///but ignore 'lil old me

Hermione Granger was a simple girl. She loved rainy days where she could curl in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire reading a book. She loved that nervous thrill that came with results day after exams. She even enjoyed when people spoke excitedly around her, whispers and smiles on their faces as they chatted with their friends, even if she was never involved. But recently Hermione had not liked how the other Gryffindor girls had been acting. It was their fourth year, and with this came the excitement associated with boys. More specifically, how the girls could attract those boys. Hermione's roommates spoke often about the latest heartthrob in Witch Weekly, or how a particular boy in sixth year looked during Quidditch practise. Hermione's troubles only doubled with the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. The girls couldn't stop their wandering eyes, the Durmstrang students muscled physiques and martial arts skills giving them a foreign appeal not found in Hogwarts. The same could be said about Beauxbatons, but for different reasons. Hermione had always known she was pretty average looking, as a child she had often been told enough by the girls at school that she was nothing special. It didn't bother her; she held academic skills over beauty anyway. That had been her mantra since a child. But no matter how many times she told herself looks don't matter, she couldn't help the churning in her gut when she saw how her year-mates looked at the Beuxbatons students. They were all clearly beautiful, even Hermione couldn't deny that. The reactions of her two best friends had probably affected her the most, however. Ron had been halfway across the table, knocking dishes aside, looking like he wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and worship at their feet. Harry had been in a daze, his eyes glazed over with a dopey smile on his face. When she tried talking to the two, she got no response. The other boys in the hall, and even some girls, were no better. The rest of dinner in the great hall continued as such. 

As she sat in the common room, legs tucked underneath her, book open on her lap, she couldn't help but think back to what happened a few days ago. _They never looked at me like that, why? Is it because we're friends? Do they even see me as a girl?_ As Hermione pondered, frown on her face, she didn't notice Harry enter through the common room door. 

"-mione? Hermione?" Hermione came to with a start, looking at who had called her name. 

"Harry?" She noticed he had a frown on his own face, clearly worried. 

"Are you okay? You seemed...deep in thought." He moved forward, taking the seat next to her on the large plush sofa. 

"Oh, oh no I'm fine! Don't worry, just homework." she indicated the book on her lap, still open. He didn't look convinced, his brows creased in that way he did whenever he was trying to figure out something he didn't quite understand. 

"Are you sure? You've been a little distant the past few days, even Ron noticed." He chuckled at that last part, they both knew it took a lot if Ron -renowned socially oblivious Ron- noticed something was wrong. 

"You can tell me mione, we're friends, right? You can tell me." Hermione couldn't help but see how sincere Harry looked, his eyes so bright and clear -he really did wear his heart on his sleeve- brows still furrowed in thought. Hermione could never understand how anyone would not want to be friends with Harry. He was always so thoughtful of others -probably a consequence of his upbringing- and despite not being particularly touchy, he always seemed to have so much affection to give. 

"I know Harry. And we are friends, it's just silly..." 

"Of course it's not. If it's troubling you then it can't be silly. Tell me, maybe I can help?" He looked so earnest, like he wanted nothing more than to make things better for his friend. Hermione felt a warmth in her chest.

"It's just...I've always known I'm not very beautiful-" at Harry's open mouth, she quickly cut him off "no, no it's fine, just let me explain." He reluctantly nodded. 

"I've always known this and been content with it. I mean what use were good looks when I could easily outperform everyone in my class? And what good were gossiping friends when I could be using that time learning more in the library? I guess what I'm saying is that it's never particularly bothered me, being beautiful, but recently..." She sighed "-recently it's been bothering me more. I wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it clicked when I saw everyone's reaction, especially yours and Ron's, to the Beauxbaton students..." She looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed by her confession. 

When nothing was said for a few minutes, Hermione glanced up. Harry's expression was thoughtful, he was clearly trying to organise his thoughts. She was about to break the silence when Harry spoke. 

"Hermione...you know about my childhood, how I was brought up." It wasn't said as a question but she nodded anyway. "Then you understand I grew up around very ugly people, and no, I don't mean by their looks, but their personalities. The Dursley's were the ugliest kinds of people, jealous and hateful... even to their own family." Harry looked down, Hermione wanted to reach across and take his hand but before she could, he looked up, eyes shining with determination. 

"I was often called a freak, at school, at the park, even in my own _home_. I was told I was worthless and ugly since I can remember." Hermione didn't know where he was going with this and was honestly feeling a little ashamed for feeling sorry for herself when Harry had been through much worse. "Harry-" he put up his hand to stop her from interrupting "no Hermione, let me finish." She nodded. 

"My childhood was ugly, and for a long time, I thought my whole life would be the same. However, coming to Hogwarts has changed that pessimism." Here he smiled "I won't lie, I've met some awful people here," both thought of Malfoy and his cronies "-but I've also met some beautiful people. Ginny, the way she tries her hardest at Quidditch, trying to prove to everybody that a girl can play just as well as any man. How she tries to differentiate herself from her brothers, being the only girl in the family." 

Harry moves closer, lifting the book from Hermione's lap and placing it on the table. He lifted the blanket from her legs, covering him with it too, tucking his legs under himself, mirroring Hermione's pose.

"Luna Lovegood, who despite all her struggles making friends still stands up for what she believes in. Despite all the bullies who like to tell her she's crazy and _loony_ , I think its beautiful how she continues to tell us the wonders of blibbering humdingers and the dangers of too many wrackspurts." Hermione laughed at that, nobody could say Luna wasn't _creative_ at least. 

"I think sometimes, Ron is beautiful, because I can tell how much having five older brothers to live up to weighs him down. I can see how he sometimes gets jealous of others, even myself, but still continues to stick up for me when people call me names, or how he still invites me over to the burrow, year after year, knowing how much I wish for a family of my own." Hermione was shocked Harry was so perceptive, she'd often thought of him as being a little naïve. She felt bad for assuming such a thing. It would make sense he was so perceptive of others, having lived with abusive relatives would have made him mindful of his surroundings, and learn to read how others are feeling. Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

"I think Dobby's bravery, cheerful disposition and willingness to help anyone who needs it is beautiful. The way he gets so happy from something as simple as colourful socks or getting someone hot chocolate." Harry chuckled "It's very beautiful to witness." 

Harry let the silence go on for a little longer, before speaking again. "And you." Hermione looked up at this "I find you very beautiful, Hermione Granger." 

"Me?" She couldn't help but ask.

He hummed an affirmative, looking into the fire that sat across from them. "The shine your eyes get when you master a new spell, or the excitement on your face when you learn something new. You always worry about me and Ron, if we've eaten enough, if we've studied, always helping us with our homework and any problems we find ourselves in. You even help out the rest of the house if they need it, even if sometimes, I don't think they really deserve it. We don't deserve you, mione. I could probably go on all night," he scratches his head self consciously "-but I think you're one of the most beautiful people I've met, mione, I really do." He finished his speech by looking away, clearly shocked he'd said so much himself. Harry was known for not being very talkative, especially about his own feelings. Hermione was in shock. She couldn't really wrap her head around what Harry had said. _He thinks I'm beautiful? The most beautiful person he's met?_ Hermione couldn't stop the warm blush forming on her cheeks or the fluttering in her stomach. She understood what Harry meant, that what people do, and how they treat others, is more important than how they look or what others think of them. How someone doing something for another, or sticking up for what they believe in, is infinitely more beautiful than how long their hair is, or how fair their skin. Hermione felt a smile forming on her face, a true smile, something she hadn't done in days. She took Harry's hand in hers, causing him to look up at her in question. She looked directly into his eyes, a wide smile on her face. 

"Thank you, Harry."

 

_I think you're beautiful, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, at least, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm much too tired to edit it again~


End file.
